1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a controller and a control method for use in a printing control apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, printing employing a metallic ink, which is utilized to express distinctive glossy appearance and texture created by a metallic material (hereinafter, collectively referred to as a metallic texture) in printing results, has been performed. As a related technology, a printing control apparatus, which controls a texture of the surface of a printing object by controlling an ink amount of a metallic ink, has been well known to those skilled in the art (refer to JP-A-2010-130405).
As disclosed in JP-A-2010-130405, it is possible to, by controlling an ink amount of a metallic ink for use in printing, control a metallic texture in a printing result to a certain degree. The metallic texture appeared on a printing medium, however, largely depends on the characteristics of the printing medium to which a metallic ink is adhered. That is, even when printing using a metallic ink of the same amount is performed several times, if printing-medium types therefor are different from one another, resultant metallic textures are also different. Accordingly, unless relations between printing media and metallic textures can be grasped, it is difficult to control the metallic texture with accuracy. Further, in order to realize a user's desired metallic texture in printing results, it is necessary that a printing medium suitable for realizing the desired metallic texture is selected.